


bad luck

by Rose_dEga



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst too, Blood and Violence, F/M, F/M/M, Gambling, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Spanking, Tattoos, find the fluff in this!!!!, mafia, mainly sex, rapey situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_dEga/pseuds/Rose_dEga
Summary: Reader is a pessimistic college student that gets kidnapped by the Ragnarsons and decides to go with the flow. That's it.This is complete shit and I have absolutely no excuse for it.
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Ragnarsons/ Reader, Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Tags develop with the story!
> 
> Sooo, imagine you're a broke college student working at a bakery in a city of your choice. Heavily pessimistic and maybe a bit too opportunistic, you try to go with the flow as some (hot) dudes kidnap you and use you however they please.

I am at my sixth espresso of the day and work starts to make fun!!!

It is 4pm on a Tuesday, I work the late shift in a bakery in a not so crowded part of the town I live in. My long hair in a messy bun, work uniform overall too big because they don't have normal sizes apparently, it goes actually down to the mid of my thighs.

That's fine.

On real bad days I don't have to wear a bra and no one takes notice of it since its so oversized.

Unfortunately my breasts are a bigger then average.. Most women would probably be delighted but not me, I've got the only boyfriend in the world who likes smaller breasts more then large ones.

I smile overly friendly at a customer while I wrap up their bread, they have nothing to do with my bad mood, so I won't let it out on them.

I remind myself again that I broke my espresso record today to motivate myself. My shift goes til 8pm, another four hours, can't give up now!!

Honestly I hate people. I mean not hate, just really really dislike them. So much I never want to see them. Just family, friends, boyfriend.

Yeah, that'll be enough people for my whole life.

I smile sweetly at the older women that gives me so much small change it takes her almost five minutes to count, when she drops some my smile only grows. She has her own life, her own problems, and is not at fault for mine.

This job just isn't it for me but a college student needs money to get a job in the future that involves less people.

Less people, my goal! And I will endure the pain!

Maybe I am a bit too dramatic but honestly I don't care, everything looks like it moves in slow motion, I can feel the drums in my ears and wanna talk, talk, talk talk!!!

Yep!

I found my espresso limit today.

That's fine! I am only starting to feel a bit hot, everything is alright!

Don't Panic!

Smile, smile, smile...

SMILE.

I've had this job for around half a year and frankly I can feel my sanity slipping every time I am at work.

I am obviously not suited for this kinda job, also the people here are kinda difficult to say the least. The part of the city where the bakery is located is more of the dubious kind, if you know what I mean. If I didn't need the money kinda desperately, I wouldn't work here.

The only good thing about the location is that not meant people actually live here. The customers are rare, the last two hours are normally especially quiet.

And it is Winter so: dark early, really cold, even less people on the streets. But the people that come are old people, poor people and the darker and later it gets, well let's stay polite and say sketchy people.

At least there is a large super market right beside the little store I work in that is opened even longer then the bakery. And there are cameras in here, yes, that's right and I'm very intend to tell that everyone who scares me becauset they are never on...

Yep, my boss has them installed simply to monitor his staff.

To save energy he thinks it's enough to let it seem like they are on. They are not. 

In fact they're never on. 

If anyone should really decide to steal or hurt me, well then I can throw buns and cakes at them, maybe I could defend myself with the bread knife. Never thought about that...

I go to the back and continue reading my latest book, I don't have a real break but I can always take one when there are no customers.

I have a mirror at the door to the front shop so I see when someone enters and can immediately take care of them, so it's fine if I read a bit back here when no ones there. It's the only good thing about this job, most of the time goes by like that. I tend to a few more customers and at six I start to clean here and there.

I start to feel like shit too as the espresso wears of and my mood gets worse and worse. The single customers that actually come after six o'clock don't get a smile from me. But I am still polite, of course, just a bit cold I guess.

I clean the coffee machine, clean the dishes, do the thrash. I am tired and my back is insanely stiff from the long standing. I put the left over cakes all on one sheet metal, let's be real at this time no one's gonna buy cake anymore and this way they can be put easier in to the fridge for the night.

I almost slip on grains but can hold myselg up on a table. And somehow get chocolate all over the left side of my not anymore white uniform.

Stare with empty eyes for god knows how long at nothing. Dammit, now the last bits of my concentration is gone for sure.

I stare through the big windows into the black January night, it rains.

Amazing, wouldn't be the first time I get to enjoy a drive home with a wet bike saddle.

That's fine.

I sigh loudly and go to the back room checking how my make up lasted so far. Not bad, nothing smudged.

I wear only simple eyeliner and mascara but I like wearing make up for work. Makes me feel more professional and motivated then I am. I read some more. Hear the front door, check the mirror, alright only a few last customers..

I face two good looking young men, try to give a small smile.

Can't make it.

Well, fuck that, I want them out as fast as possible.

"Good evening, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, please give us a moment, we haven't decided yet.", one of them grins. This gives me also a moment to take a better look at them. They're both tall, well over a head taller then me although I am not so small. All black clothing. Shirts, a hoodie, a leather jacket, jeans. They are both well build, that much is obvious even with the all clothes. The one that just spoke is actually looking at the breads and buns, a few tattoos poking out from his shirt collar.

The other one has his hair into a bun, sides shaved, hoodie sleeves rolled up and tattoos showing as well completely ignoring the winter degrees and the rain outside.

I don't look people directly in the eyes in most situations, draws to much attention, so only when my eyes rise to his cold blue ones I realize that he is starring at me. Probably for a while already.

I get more and more uncomfortable. They haven't decided yet for anything. A this hour I am mostly annoyed when customers come in, because they disturb me reading but these two, I don't know what to think about them.

They intimidate me.

I mean they are kinda hot with that bad boy vibe going on and all but I really need them to get out.

"Hey!"

My eyes switch back to the one with the neck tattoos, he beams at me more then he should. "I take half of the bread there on the right and two of the buns behind you." A short look to his friend?

"Make five of the buns.", whoa, his voice is deeper then I anticipated. I am busy wrapping up the goods and punching numbers into the cash register as 'neck-tattoo' adds: "And I take you too."

Great.

I don't look up. "5,95 please. I am not for sale.", I only add in a monotone voice.

They pay, don't say anymore dump shit and I smile at them politely as they turn to go. "Have a good day."

I take a deep breath, finally alone again. I am almost at the back as I hear footsteps not going out but following me to the back.

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

I turn around but faster then me a strong hand grabs me by the neck and slams me into the freezer in the back of the small storage room. My hands shoot up, one gets instantly hold down by a bigger hand of him. The grip at my neck gets strong enough to hurt and make me choke.

"Don't.", says the happy voice of 'neck-tattoo' and I let my other hand sink down to my side as well. I look up into his clear blue eyes knowing there would be no use in fighting. I've already lost.

"Careful, sweet little lady. I've never said I wanted to buy you.", his thumb swipes over my plumb bottom lip and I gasp for air without getting any.

"Come, Hvitserk! Your sweet little lady needs to do her job.", the 'deep-voice-man' leans casual against the counter and looks at the cashiers of the super market.

He doesn't need to, they can't see use around the corner.

With a last teeth showing grin Hvitserk winks at me, let's me go and they leave into the night before I can even catch my breath.

I am at the end of any patience or good mood that may have been somewhere in me this morning. This encounter creeped the shit out of me and I just want to get home as fast as possible.

I clean the rest of the shop and have to wait until 8 pm to close. I miscount the money and have to pay two extra euros into the the bag that goes to my chef. Jep, that is the way it is. If the money isn't the same as the cash register counts I have to pay out of my own pocket so the amount is right.

The driver comes and takes the left over bread and the money and I get everything ready to leave. I almost drop the cakes and snacks on the way to the freezer and fridge, cut myself with one of the knifes I have to clean and bite so hard on my lips (a bad habit of mine when I'm nervous) that they start bleeding.

As I step out into the rain and watch as the automatic doors of the shop close, I think shortly about calling my boyfriend.

Nah, he's still at work.

Someone else I could call? Nope. All my friends study in other cities. I try to make out something in the dark and to look over the parking lot of the supermarket. However, not many cars out here. I don't see them.

Maybe I am just over reacting. Yes, the stress is wearing me down slowly, I am going finally insane. Wonderful.

It's still raining, I open the lock on my bike and wish with my gloves over the wet saddle. Not much I can do about it...

Apathetically I mount my horse and drive onto the street. I have a long ride ahead of me, 20 minutes in the rain aren't as easy as they may seem to sporty people.

I am not sporty. 

And I'm cold.

Grumpily I start to mutter some stupid stuff to myself while I fly through the dark streets. Some car pulls up behind me, drives past me and then comes to a stop some way before me.

Fantastic, now I have to drive around it, why did you overtake me for that, you idiot?! Could've just waited for me!

I am concentrated on the street, only as I hear a car door open, I actually look up. Too late! A dark person is already beside me aaaand I don't know whats going on anymore.

I am not driving anymore soooi I guess someone pushed me from my bike?

I have no fucking clue what's going on. Maybe it's still the espresso, maybe it's my sleep deprived brain but everything goes too fast and too slow at the same time.

It feels like I'm watching a movie..

I am as confused and uncoordinated as someone in my situation can be. Stumbling I try to stand up but my legs buckle and won't do what I want. Then I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head explode and everything goes black.


	2. Play the Game

Don't. open. your. eyes. Don't. open. your. eyes.

Just don't.

If you do, you will have to face the world.

And I am so not ready for that, so again I tell myself: Don't. open. your. fucking eyes.

I blink and fail at the one job I've given myself since I've woke up from my not so natural induced sleep.

Everything is too bright and my head hurts. A lot!

I blink a few more times and am finally able to make out my surroundings. I lay in a big room on a bed. And maybe if I wouldn't be unable to move, I would have admired the big king sized bed, the sophisticated furniture and the expensive, heavy dark red curtains but I am in fact unable to move an that is by far the most prominent thing right now that catches my eye. Ears. Feelings.

Urghhhghh.

I wanna laugh.

I don't.

I wiggle around for a while and determine a few important things. First of all, my hands and feet are bound with rope. Secondly they are bound almost painfully tight, since my hands are on my back and I am not flexible enough to get them to the front there is no way of even trying to get out of the ropes. Thirdly even if I could get out of the rope, what would I do next??

Surely the doors are locked. They wouldn't let me escape that easily and I would have to wait in this room until my kidnapper comes and sees that I freed myself of the rope.

And I don't think he would appreciate my struggles very much.

So I just lay there on my side and wait.

Thinking about it, it doesn't take a detective to get that the 'tattoo-guys' are my abductors. And that means: I am lucky enough to get more then one kidnapper?! Or soon to be rapist!!!

No, no no no no no! I shouldn't even think like this, I need to stay positive!

Nope.. Actually I don't need to and I have honestly no intention to be anymore. My situation is as bad and fucked up as it can get. Fuck this shit, I am absolutely positively sure it can't get any worse. And I am not stupid nor naive enough to even entertain the though that I could get unharmed out of this, so fuck them for letting me alone with my thoughts for so long.

I am going crazy! Crazy!

I am laying with bound limbs on a bed... 

Well, you have to be real dense to not check what's going to happen to me.

The door opens and a young man enters the room like he owns it.

Spoiler: he does.

I'm facing the door so I can perfectly fine observe him as Hvitserk saunters over to were I lay. He stands before me and watches.

Yes, he's just looking down at me!

I in return don't look at him but at his feet. I can't bear the cold sparkle in his eyes hence I look everywhere but his face.

Black shiny boots. Clean but very heavy looking boots. They may have steel at the tips... I am currently deep in the process of guessing how much they have cost as strong arms grab me roughly, bringing me up in a sitting position and my chin is pulled up forcing me to look into the icy eyes, I so desperately tried to avoid looking in.

I wince.

"So you'vr woken up. Took you some time."

I feel like naked under his eyes, it's like he knows exactly what I am thinking.

For a while the man just looks at me and he grins more and more as I try to escape his gaze. My captor let's me go and sits down lazily beside me. "Let's play a game."

Oh, no. I know that's not gonna end well for me.

I've watched to many murder documentaries for this shit..

"You try to please me and if you manage to I will do something that pleases you."

There is no room for argument there, this is not a suggestion but a command. And it's made to make me fail at the task. I am hesitant but I know there is only one way out of this: play the game.

"Please, tell me how I can please you?", I ask shyly.

Hvitserk chuckles: "Ah, ah, ah it's not that easy. There wouldn't be any fun if I told you what to do."

Yeah, of course not... I am at a loss of what to do. It doesn't seem like he wants to rape me right away so maybe he doesn't want to rape me at all??

One can dream... I am sitting on my knees and straighten my back, looking down I ask: "Can I give you a kiss?"

"You can." he says but doesn't move to help me, so I lean awkwardly up to him trying not to loose my balance and give him a kiss on his cheek.

The next moment, he grabs my face and kisses me roughly on the mouth.

I am a bit overwhelmed with the whole situation and as I don't open my mouth as soon as he tries to enter, his fingers dig sharply into my jaw until I have to open my mouth. Forcefully his tongue enters and roams over my teeth and lips.

It could be worse and he kisses good so I try to just go with the flow. I close my eyes and lean more forward but don't try to touch him with my hands since I don't know if he will go off and hurt me or something.

After a while I can't breath anymore and wanna lean away, Hvitserk just grabs my face even harder and doesn't let me go. My hands are pushing against his chest and can achieve, exactly, nothing.

I don't think he even notices I am fighting literally for my life here.

Okay, maybe I am a bit overreacting but who can blame me?!

I whimper, feel his smirk against my lips and of course this asshole knows, he frigging knows he's smothering me.

I can make it to pull my face a bit to the side and to get a sliver, a tiny bit of air in my lungs and at that moment he finally pulls away. I gasp for air like I was drowning.

I most certainly was..

"Don't give me that betrayed look." he laughs it off.

"Here, I am keeping my promise too." and he takes of the rope around my hands.

The game continues I guess. Plainly there is not much I can do, my options are limited so it's either suck him off or-

Yeah, sucking him off is probably my way to go.

I try to keep my sigh in and crawl to the floor, it's a bit pitiful since my feet are still bound.

Expectantly I look up to him. Lucky me, he instantly understands what I want.

"Ah, I see you're a smart girl." at this point I just want to wipe that stupid smirk of his face.

That moment the door opens and a guy in a formal suit pokes his head into the room: "Sir, just here to remind you that you're meeting with Finehair starts in half an hour."

Hvitserk groans: "Right, almost forgot that. Well I think we have to postpone our game."

Oh, what a shame!

I look down on the marble floor, so no one can see the relief that must be visible in my eyes.

"But don't be sad sweety, you get you're treat later, promise."

I wanna fake gag but don't have the energy nor bravery for that, instead I let myself be pulled up like a ragdoll by his buff arms. He takes of the rope around my feet and rips my clothing basically to shreds with his bare hands.

I am still trying to wrap my head around whats happening, he's already at a closet and pulls out women dresses like they have women over every day.

They probably have.

The question is: are they most of the time prostitutes or all unwilling girls like me? Technically that doesn't matter for my situation but my thoughts are all over the place.

I am crudely put into a black mini dress, that (Of course!!!) has the wrong size around my chest, so it looks like my breasts are falling out. I also have the honor to get a pair of heels that are I am sure, made to make me unable to walk. 

They'repractically as high as a squirrel or something!

I am busy comparing the height of my heels to different animals and vegetables while I am pushed, dragged and partly carried over Hvitserks shoulder through a huge, huge mansion into a black (surely expensive as hell) car. Hvitserk pulls me onto his lap and that is it. I am off to gods knows where and not really afraid anymore, I am just pissed.

But because I'm smart, I keep my mouth shut. And ignore the hands, that grope my ass.

Ignore the hands, that grope my boobs.

Ignore the hot breath beside my ear.

"Is that a C or a D cup?" I wanna scream.

And I want to have like half a bottle of wodka too. If I could.

"C cup." I just say dryly instead and try to keep my composure.

We arrive and go into a club, Hvitserks hand never leaves the small of my back. We get in and it's obvious what kind of club this is.

The 'if you're in, you never get out' type of club.

I am not stupid. At least not that stupid.

The interior, the people here and the girls make it painfully clear that this is gang territory. It's dark, most women wear even less then I do and it smells fishy as fu..

Men come and greet Hvitserk, they all look the same: buff, dark clothing, some in suits, tattoos.

And apparently they all respect Hvitserk. Many have shaved heads like him and they all look at me the same way he does. Like I am some piece of meat.

Well, technically I am but, wait, that's not the point here.

The point is, I am intimidated as hell, I feel out of place and the more we go in the more I lean into Hvitserks side.

Trying to hide in his shadow and I am honestly thankful for his strong grip on my hips. If he wants, he can press all the sanity that's left in my body out of me as long as he doesn't let go in here.

They sit down in what I guess is the VIP area and I am pulled again on the lap of my man. Most men are all still watching me like I am the only women in here, which I am not. In fact as soon as they sit down some girls saunter over to us. A few of the men brought they're own girl like Hvitserk.

I feel like throwing up seeing how things go here.

I bury my face as much as possible in Hvitserk's muscular chest.

They're talking, I don't care. Spacing out again looking at some flowers and kanji on the chest I'm leaning on. Enjoying a warm hand that's stroking my hair from time to time.

They talk about some stuff. I grasp a few words like 'weapons', 'bitches', 'share price', just stuff you would guess these people talk about. They get deep into finances of some strip clubs and I decide, that I don't want to hear or understand a single thing they're saying so I try to concentrate on something else.

Fumble a bit around with my nails and the seam of my way to short dress. Try to tuck it down. Fail miserably. Close my eyes and try to trace a certain scent in the air. Hvitserks scent. It smells actually really good, masculine: After shave, sweat and something else I can't decipher.

With my eyes closed everything seems so much louder. All the voices, the clinks and tinkles of ice cubes in whiskey glasses, the feminine giggles of girls and the clicks of their heels when they walk over to us.

"Beautiful girl you got there. She new?", asks a deep voice from over the table and I open my eyes plugged out of my fantasy of a different reality.

Hvitserk takes my chin between his thump and finger to lift my chin, so he himself can take a better look at my face: "You're right she is beautiful.", says it like he's only realizing that now.

"Got her yesterday from a little shop downtown."

A sharp grin stretches bis face as he inspects me like he sees me for the first time. He's talking to the others but the way he talks is condescending. Making it obvious he is the alpha in here.

"You're willing to share?", asks someone else and Hvitserks grins even wider but in a scary way, in a really not good way. I feel his right hand creeping down to my breasts and stomach.

"I'm not. You should know that already, Halfdan." His hand reaches between my legs, clearly visible to every-frigging-one here!

I try to just, I don't know actually what I am trying to do. I am like a doll sitting on his lap and letting him do what he wants.

The man, Halfdan just shrugs his shoulders and takes a deep swig from his glass. It doesn't take a detective to get some power exchange is going on here.

"And by the way, I am here to discuss with you the occurring problem of consistent profit of this club. As far as I remember this department falls under your area of responsebility.", Hvitserks adds and while he says this his fingers slip even deeper under my dress touching ultimately my pussy and stay there without doing something more.

A man with a long braid at the left of Halfdan asks nervously: "But isn't that good, I mean that's what we want right?"

"True, yeah, that is kinda right.", Hvitserks is nonchalant while he slowly starts circling my clit with his finger.

"You know some little rat told me that the customer numbers and services increase so please explain to me Harald, how the finances can stay the same this way. Shouldn't they increase as well!"

It's not a question everyone is tense, all eyes on Harald and the Blonde beside him.

My hips buck up as Hvitserks thumps flicks over my clit. He pushes down again and my breath gets heavier. So far I've had no problems keeping the sounds in. I am not a loud person in general however, I get steadily hot and hotter.

Harald starts stuttering some obviously fake shit and as a finger flicks again particularly hard over my folds another finger slips into me and I throw my head up and try to bury it under Hvitserks chin. Luckily he has me sitting sideways on his lap, like this I don't have to look at everyone even though almost everyone can see me if they want to.

Someone starts yelling at the two idiots that dated to fuck up this bad but I don't care anymore what's going on.

Hvitserks arm is strong around my back while his other hand slips a second finger into me and my hips buck up again trying to meet his skilled hand. The stress of the last days, my kidnapping, all the strangers around me took a huge toll on me and now I am just giving in.

Letting go.

Everything can go to hell.

His hand feels so so good as it slips in and out, is reaching for my g-point. He gives harsh orders to Harald, seems like they get another chance to prove their loyalty. Hvitserk talks so casually with them, not like he has two of his fingers knuckles deep into my juices.

I close my eyes, every sound around me becomes blurred as I bite on my lips to keep my gasps and moans in.

I don't wanna let go completely in front of all this people.

Yeah sure, I try to enjoy what I'm given but I won't allow myself to let all these men hear that. I really don't want them to see me like this.

My fingers claw at Hvitserks shirt, he's talking to someone different now his voice has changed but I'm too far gone to understand what he's saying. Again he roars some commands to the men around us then I am picked up and carried away from all the noise. My hips still push up even though there is nothing anymore in me. I miss his fingers, confused I can only think how I want something in me again.

I get carried into a black car and as soon as Hvitserk sits down on the passenger seat with me in his lap the engine starts with unnecessary high speed.

Pffffff, rich guys and their rich cars.

"You still have her.", my head turns to the driver. It's the guy that was with Hvitserk in the bakery. He too has insanely blue eyes that bore into me now.

Hvitserk laughs: "She's fun, I've told you so.", his hand is between my legs again, finger annoyingly slow swiping around my clit. My hips and thighs shake, still sensitive and the deep voice of our driver does some things to me too.

"I thought she wouldn't be worth the trouble. A slave would be easier to get and dispose of as well. You get bored of them after a few days anyway.", he says a cruel grin on his lips.

Well, that much I knew from the start these people are neither Santa Claus nor Sugar Daddys, naturally their way of disposing of unwanted dolls would be illegal at the least.

That's fine, I mean it's not but what can I do?

A breathy moan escapes my lips at a particular hard stroke.

"I don't think I will get bored of her anytime soon, Ubbe.", Hvitserks mouth is right beside my ears so I can feel the air as he speaks and at the same time starts finger fucking me again with harsh strokes. Starts pumping them in and out and my hips try desperately to find a rhythm with him but his other hand presses them down.

"She's quite entrancing."

At hat Ubbe just laughs and concentrates on the road again, I realize scandalized that if any cars beside us stop at a traffic light, who ever sits in that car could very well see what's going on here and my hip thrusts are kinda obvious..

Moan and whimpers spill more and more from me as Hvitserk adds a third finger, I feel myself getting closer and closer. My head leaned back onto his shoulder, his mouth sucks sweet love bites into my neck and I wince loudly as he bites down especially hard.

However, to be honest it turns me on just even more. I like a bit of pain.

I feel the build up and as I am almost there almost found my high, my clit is pinched really hard and the hand is taken away.

I nearly scream at the pain and the shock that rough treatment inflicts.

"Don't worry doll, I won't let you come.", Hvitserk assures me and kisses my cheek way to lovingly for our situation. I gasp for air and as his fingers start to penetrate me again I am already thrown off my drive.

My breast is groped with his other hand and he pulls the neckline of my dress down to almost reveal them completely. It is dark outside but we're standing at a big cross light and surely someone must see us, if I wouldn't be so hot right now I would be shy and self conscious. I don't want anybody to see how I am getting fingered in the front seat of a car and even take it like a slut.

I try to conceal my loud moans by biting down on my hand but Ubbe intervenes by pulling simply down my wrist.

"You're just hurting yourself like this.",l

He smirks but won't let go of my wrist, he doesn't seem to have a problem driving single handed.

Meanwhile I am not far from my climax for the second time, not able to think straight I start begging them. Maybe if I ask nicely I am allowed to come.

But Ubbe just shushes me and the hand slips faster in and out of me.

"Please, please let me cum.", I whimper and take a deep breath when I am almost there again but a moment before I can orgasm the hand leaves my heated skin. Nothing is touching me only cool air and I whine frustrated.

The next moment both my nipples are twisted harshly and I cry out. They both laugh sadistically as I gasp for air, my chest heaving up and down like I just run a marathon. Ubbe brushes over my chest and my sensitive nipples. They're clearly visible now through the thin material of the flimsy dress and I shudder at his touch.

"Beautiful.", is murmured lowly into my ear and I wanna cry.

I don't know if it's because I am angry or happy. I am neither at this moment or at least I don't know what I am anymore.

"She is. If you keep her want to share her?"

"With you, brother? Of course."

As soon as I've come down again, Hvitserks starts pushing into me for the fourth time this night. I writhe on his lap, my entrance is sensitive from all the stimulation and it doesn't feel good anymore. 

I don't think I can take much more.

I feel Ubbes hand again caressing over my nipples as I practically sob

"Please stop. I can't anymore. Please."

Just a deep breathy laugh for an answer and the hand starts brutally ramming into me. Forcing me to the brim again.

I scream and writhe in their arms, my hands trying to grab something. I don't know what to do with them, I am so still afraid to go against their will and do anything I am not allowed to do but I am continuously loosing sanity.

"You can sweetheart and you will."

I whimper pathetically at the command Hvitserk's and tears start rolling down my face.

Rugged thumps brushing them away, I don't know anymore if they're Ubbe's or Hvitserk's.

"Please, no.", my voice barely understandable between my moans. I feel getting higher and higher as the skilled fingers rush in and out easily with the slick that's spread all over his hand and my thighs too.

"Please.", I plead again and again to no avail.

He won't stop until I am there, I know that but I can't bear having my orgasm denied again. I just know I can't.

So as soon as I feel myself at the edge I grasp his wrist with both my hands and push it down. Pushing it in me so he can't take it out as I press my hips down too.

And I almost climax. I am almost floating, almost free but just in time he pulls his hand away like mine aren't even there. I sob, tears streaming down my face and I hear Ubbe laugh as Hvitserk whispers darkly and dangerously right beside my ear.

"Bad idea, bad bad idea sweetie. That was really stupid of you."

His hands press my helpless body against his wide chest as he pushes me out of the car.

We must have stopped driving a while ago but I didn't even notice. Then I am thrown over a shoulder and carried into the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kanji are chines letters.


	3. Shared

Everything goes to fast to take my surroundings in, I am carried into a big room and pushed to the floor on to my knees.

"How convenient, now we can even continue where we left earlier.", he pushes his thumps into my cheeks until I have to open my mouth and in a matter of seconds he has his cock out and shoves it roughly into my mouth.

I gasp and try to slacken my jaw when I feel a different big pair of hands on my body. Groping my ass harshly, wandering to my front and doing the same to my pussy.

I whimper as Hvitserk pulls my hair until I have to look him in the eyes.

"We've been probably too lenient with you.", he says in a thoughtful voice.

I whine again as Ubbe grabs my breasts and then rips brutally my dress away while the man with his cock in my mouth closes his hand gently around my throat: "It must be difficult to be a good girl for you, so let us remind you who's in charge."

He starts violently fucking my throat as I try to keep up with his pace, the hands on my breasts wander down to my waist again. They lift me up so I'm bend forward my ass in the air and I'm already expecting the harsh sting as his hand comes down on my poor behind.

With the first slap I slightly rock forward while Hvitserk presses into me til it hurts. Another hit makes me moan. Another hit and I can't think about anything else but the cock in my mouth, I am slowly running out of air and the pace is too fast to get any in.

Ubbe caresses my already warm ass: "You have a great ass baby, let's see how colorful we can make it."

I know I should be afraid.

I am.

The next hit is so much stronger then the few before that I scream.

Hvitserk pulls out and strokes lovingly his thumb over my cheek: "1 to 10 how painful?"

I pant and try to get any air in my abused lungs. Unsure I take a bit too long to think about this stupid question. Ubbe presses his pelvis into my warm ass and his deep baritone lets me shiver: "Don't even think about lying or we can test you're limits another way that will be even less fun for you."

What?? There is already nothing fun about this!

"Please I won't lie, I just need a second."

I can't think straight. It's too much, everything is too much.

"So?" Hvitserks just lifts an eyebrow and I know I have to decide quickly so I just stutter "Eight."

They both laugh darkly and I instantly know that my answer was maybe not the best decision.

"An eight?", Hvitserks seems terribly amused. "I don't think that was an eight. I think you can take a lot more and I would advice you to be honest this time, it's the last chance you'll get."

Ubbes hands on my ass feel heavy as I try to form a sentence in my head.

"A six. It's a six but it really hurt.", I tell them shakily hoping that is enough.

"Mmmh.", Ubbe bugs his hips forward so I stumble face first into Hvitserks crotch which ge uses to pushe his penis into my mouth again. I am already a bit used to his size so I don't gag this time, "I guess we can believe that."

The next hit is as hard as the one before although I am prepared now and don't scream.

"Well, if this is a six" the man before me grins down sadistically "then lets see what a ten will be like for you."

He begins to fuck my mouth again, I am already crying from gagging the first time. And I can feel my throat getting raw already. Ubbes next smack is a lot harder as well and I can only whimper pathetically since my mouth is so full right now.

The hits grow harder and harder and after another four I realize how I start to flinch back when I expect the next one. As I flinch one time particularly hard so I almost escape Ubbes hand, Hvitserks shoves me down onto his cock and keeps me there as Ubbe delivers the next slap with the words: "Do that again and you'll find out what a twenty feels like."

His voice is hot and scary at the same time.

I am pulled of the cock and into a standing position, I stumble around my legs hurt from the awkward position they were in for too long.

Big hands steady me: "Number?"

I hesitate, I can't help it I am just so afraid. If I say something too high it will get worse, if I say something too low then I will get a lot more hits too. However, I am instantly pushed down again and I stutter as I try to answer fast enough: "Eight, it is really really an eight. Please believe me."

At my rambling Hvitserk only mumbles cute and shoves his cock into my mouth like it already belongs there anyway and Ubbe chuckles: "At least you learn. Let's give you just a few more, after all it's still a punishment."

Then they go at it again and I feel like I must pass out soon. I just can't seem to keep up with their pace while they aren't even out of breath. My position is so degrading but I haven't even thought about this since I am so occupied with trying to breath and not bite down on Hvitserks cock every time my ass is smacked while trying as well to not flinch too hard.

When they pause again my pain level is at a nine and the last three hits are definitely all tens. They hurt so bad that I scream while tears are streaming down my cheeks.

Hvitserk takes his cock out and comes all over my face as I cling to his waist but even then I would've fallen to the ground if it wasn't for his strong grip on me.

After the last one is over Ubbe softly strokes my cheeks that feel like they're on fire.

The larger man picks me up and I am brought to a big bed and laid down. He leans against the headboard and places me on his lap. Without any strength left I lean into his chest while Hvitserk sits beside us and starts to stroke my hair.

I try to hide my face between their warm bodies, I don't want to see anyone anymore. I feel utterly pathetic and disgusting however, Ubbe sees right through me and lifts my jaw.

"No no no, you're not hiding!"

I try to evade his gaze but a harsh growl stops my antics: "Look at me!", makes me lift my gaze shyly.

"Why were you punished?"

I am a bit confused so I say the only thing that comes to my mind: "Because I was a bad girl?"

Saying it does sound very stupid but I can't think straight and hoenstly I don't now what else to say. The only thing I know is that I have to answer. I have to do what they say, no, I want to do what they say.

"That's right because you've been a bad girl. But you took you're punishment like a good girl so there is nothing to hide from understood?"

"Ok", I say softly.

His harsh words are oddly reassuring and Hvitserks hand is so warm on my head and neck, that I lean into it without even realizing.

I close my eyes and if I was a cat I would be purring. I feel so good right now. Its warm and I feel like I am floating, honestly I don't care about anything at all anymore and-

There is a hand between my legs..

"Who would've though you'd get so wet from this.", I shiver from the hot breathy voice right beside my ear.

Two finger slide over my clit and collect the wetness there. Ubbe brings is fingers to my mouth and I just lick o obidiently my juices off. Both men groan and after I'm done Hvitserk grabs my neck and starts kissing me harshly.

Ubbe begins to rub my clit again from time to time he almost enters me but never gives me the satisfaction of actually doing it.

I bug my hips, lifting my ass up as high as I can to signal what I want.

With a deep chuckle he finally frees his cock and enters me with one powerful thrust. As I moan Hvitserk only kisses me harder, biting on my lower lip until I can taste cooper.

Ubbe is considerably bigger then average and there is a bit of pain at the start that has me whimpering. Eventually that is forgotten with the pleasure that's taking over and the pain that comes with Ubbe thrusting way deeper into me then I can take.

"Don't pretend as if you don't like the pain. You're body tells me otherwise." A particular deep thrust has me gasping for air.

Hvitserks places love bites all over my neck, they're turning fast into real bites that have me arching my back.

And I feel higher and higher: "Please, let me come, I need to come."

Hvitserk chuckles at my right side: "You want to come huh? Do you deserve to come baby girl?"

"Yes, yes please. I've been good, I was a good girl! Please, let me come."

Ubbe must be close too because he grabs my waist hard enough to hurt and then I feel his breath at the left side of my neck. Through the cloud in my head I don't realize what's about the happen next.

"Then come."

At the same time we climax, Ubbe and Hvitserk bite down onto my neck. The pain mixes with pleasure and is still so strong I try to scream but actually no sound is leaving my mouth.

Ubbe presses me still down onto his cock with a lot more strength then necessary when they let go of my abused neck.

I whimper while Hvitserk licks at the wound he just created.

I feel dizzy and don't even have the energy to lift myself up on my own as he pulls my face to his in a rough kiss. Again I taste blood and I am sure it is not from my lip this time.

I am just laying on Ubbes chest, he doesn't seem to mind my weight nor his now limp cock still in me. And I don't mind his seed dripping out of me or my neck hurting pretty badly.

I am too tired to care about that.

Ubbe has one hand on my butt still groping an ass cheek, he seems to have a thing for ass.

Hvitserk is stroking my hair.

And slowly I am drifting off to sleep.

"I didn't believe you yesterday, but she's a wonderful girl."

"We've got lucky.", Hvitserk grins at his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> so originally that wasn't my intention but the ending of this chapter feels like a good ending for this fanfic.
> 
> Would you like this story to continue? Should I write some more chapters, maybe get some of the other brothers involved?  
> I am not sure so advice would be appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> so I haven't planned the story that far ahead and would be open to suggestions. I intended to get the reader at least with Ubbe and Hvitserk (sexually) involved, maybe with Bjorn. Would you like her with someone else?? Would you like more a 'reader/many men' situation or the reader falling in love with one specific character?  
> I actually don't even know if there will be plot....
> 
> Well, have a good day.


End file.
